Where You Want To Be
by emilie whoa
Summary: When eight strangers get trapped in an airport during a freak blizzard, they expected to have a terrible night. But that's definitely not what fate has in store for them.
1. Rosalie

**A/n:** as of right now My Way Home is on hiatus. i'm going finish it eventually. i'm just hoping to get all the chapters written before i post again so it won't take that long. sorry for posting this twice. i forgot the authors note the first time.

this is an idea that just popped into my head. tell me if its any good and if i should continue.

**disclaimer:**i don't own anything

* * *

"A travel voucher and food coupons?!" The man in front of me yelled. He banged his fist on the desk, thoroughly frightening the woman trying to help him. "Where the hell am I supposed to sleep?"

I shifted my weight back to my left foot and adjusted the strap on my laptop case. I knew the minute it started snowing that this would not turn out well, but me being me, I just had go ahead and drive to the airport anyway. My publisher was sure to hate me after this, I knew.

"Sir, this is the best we can do under the circumstances," the woman said, trying to calm the man. "We have thousands of people stranded because of the blizzard. Just be glad you're not sitting in one of the eight planes stuck on the runway."

The man ran a hand through his curly brown hair and let out a frustrated grown. "This is fucking ridiculous," he said and then left the desk. But not before running straight into me.

"Watch it!" I snapped, trying to push him away from me. He was huge! If I didn't know any better I would have pegged this guy for a pro wrestler. Or maybe an ex-con. He would make an excellent character, now that I thought of it.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized, helping me right myself. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I straightened out my pea coat and, once again, adjusted my laptop case. "Are you okay?"

"Yep," he responded. "So sorry about that." And then he was gone.

I stepped up to the counter and smiled as best I could at the woman in front of me. She nodded in acknowledgment, probably just glad that I wasn't going to give her a hard time too, and handed me my vouchers. I sighed and left quickly, because there was no way I was going to stick around.

I picked a direction, left, and walked to the farthest gate I could reach in this wing of the airport. There were some people milling around, but for the most part, everyone was sticking close to the metal detectors in hopes that security would let them out to find a hotel. But, as I knew from experience (not mine, thankfully, but I once had a friend who got stuck in an airport), no one was leaving the premises until it was cleared by the National Weather Service.

I picked a row of benches, close to the wall (and a power outlet) and settled on the seats. At least it was somewhat quiet and I could get some writing done.

- - - - - -

Not twenty minutes later, I was in the middle of trying to get Melinda from making out with Travis to realizing that she didn't even really like him in the first place, and I was on a role. If I kept this up, I'd have the whole novel finished by Thursday, and Alana – A.K.A evil publisher from hell – wouldn't hate me as much for missing my flight to Chicago.

"Well you can tell Paris to kiss my ass," I heard a voice bellow. Definitely female, I noted. "No, I don't care, Frances. Valentino wanted me, so he better wait in New York or the deals off." The voice was getting steadily closer to me and I was losing my concentration. Melinda and Travis were fading into the background as this woman's voice got louder.

"Did you not hear me when I said that I do not care?" she continued. I lifted my head to see a gorgeous blond woman headed my way, a cell phone plastered to her ear. She looked awfully angry, but I'm sure that was an understatement. But despite that, she was still absolutely beautiful.

"Then he can get Heidi Klum for all I care." She paused, looked at her surroundings and sat on the chair directly across from me. "No, Frances, you call Valentino right now and tell him that I'm stuck in this godforsaken airport with a million strangers and I can't do a damn thing about it. If he still gets pissy then tell him to shove his spring line up his ass." She shut the phone angrily and threw her head back to groan loudly.

I bit my lip and shut my laptop, sliding it carefully off my lap. "Um," I said shyly. "Are you all right?"

Her head snapped back and she looked at me, incredulous. "Oh God, you heard that?" she winced.

I nodded. "I think a lot of people heard it."

"Oh _great_," she said and then started muttering something that I couldn't hear, and probably didn't want to.

"If it's any consolation, I doubt anyone cares enough at the moment. I think everyone is too caught up in the fact that they're stuck in an airport full of strangers for the night."

She smiled slightly and lit up her entire face. "I guess so. Anyway, I'm Rosalie. Rosalie Hale." She extended her hand.

"Isabella Swan," I said, taking her hand in mine. "Bella preferably."

Rosalie's eyes lit up the instant she heard my name. "_The_ Bella Swan?"

I frowned. How did she know who I was? "Um, yes…"

"Oh my god! I _love_ your books!" She squealed loudly and pulled my latest novel out of her oversized purse. "You're a genius. And the fact that you published your fist novel your senior year of high school just makes you even more amazing."

I was more than flattered. I didn't know anyone actually read anything I wrote. This was incredible. "Thank you," I said sincerely.

"Will you sign my book?"

I felt like I'd just gotten kicked in the stomach. This sort of thing never happened to me. And let me emphasize the _never._ Well, anymore, at least. I wasn't on the New York Times Bestseller list anymore. After my first book, people pretty much forgot who I was, and I went to college and went on with my life. There was the occasional person who would recognize my name and drop the polite compliment, but other than that I was pretty much a has-been.

"S-sure," I stammered.

Rosalie beamed and pulled a Sharpie from one of the many pockets in her purse. She handed over the book and pen. I took them in my hands, uncapped the pen and opened the front cover.

_To Rosalie_, I wrote, _thank you so much. __Always, Bella Swan.__ P.S- Valentino would be crazy to sign Heidi __Klum__ over you._

I smiled to myself and handed the book back to her. "So what do you do for a living?"

Rosalie placed her book and pen back in her purse and zipped it up. "I'm a model."

So I was right, I thought. Damn I'm good.


	2. Alice

**A/n:** i'm trying desperately to make these chapters as long as possible but i don't want to bored you guys to death. i miss the days when i could write eight page chapters and not feel like i was forcing it. maybe once i get the story rolling a little better it'll be easier. hopefully. anyways. i just finished all my finals for the semester. hopefully i passed. ugh.

enjoy guys. review and i'll love you forever (even though i already do for actually bothering to read.)

i tried editing as best i could, but you know me, i'm human, i make mistakes.

* * *

Rosalie was incredibly intelligent for a runway model. Don't get me wrong, I knew models weren't as stupid as the movies (and reality television) made them out to be, but Rose was much more than that. She seemed like the type of girl that probably turned down a scholarship to an Ivy League to do Fashion Week in New York. I wouldn't blame her, though, if she did. If I looked anything like her I would give up everything to be famous. Yeah, call me materialistic, but you'd do it too, don't lie.

Soon our conversation felt more like we were two best friends sitting in my apartment catching up than two near strangers who happened across each other in a locked down airport during a blizzard. I was so comfortable with this woman, and I'd met her less than an hour ago. I wasn't so sure this was normal, but at the moment, I didn't care much. I was just glad for someone to talk to.

Suddenly, as if I weren't paying attention, Rosalie tensed up and grabbed hold of my forearm. I heard her harsh intake of breath and then followed her gaze. On the other side of the terminal, near one of the many Starbucks in this wing of the airport alone (I think I count a new one every time I come), a small woman was waving her hands frantically at a man sitting down in front of her. Her short black hair was sticking up every which way and for a second I thought she did that because she was trying to pull it out, but then I realized it was deliberate. She looked slightly familiar, but I couldn't be sure since she was so far away.

"Do you know who that is?" Rosalie hissed, pulling me up from my seat and dragging me along with her. Apparently she was someone Rose thought we had to talk to.

"Um, a woman who clearly needs a chill pill?" Why was Rosalie freaking out about this person? I was definitely confused. Did I miss something somewhere and now I completely didn't understand the punch line?

"No, Bella. That's Alice Brandon!"

Alice Brandon. Why did that name sound so familiar? Clearly she was famous from the way Rosalie was reacting to her very presence, but for the life of me I couldn't think of where I'd heard that name before.

"Who?" I asked.

"She's only _the_ hottest designer right now."

Hmm. Maybe that was where I knew her from. But, as I thought about it, and as Rosalie and I inched closer to this 'hot designer', I knew that couldn't possibly be true. Since when did I keep up with fashion? Oh yeah, never. Obviously I was either going crazy or I knew the name from someplace else.

Alice Brandon seemed to be fuming when we finally reached her. I was almost scared of her, even though I towered over her by at least four inches. God, she was _tiny._ Come to think of it, she reminded me a lot of this one girl that went to my high school. I'd never talked to her, but I'd always seen her walking around and she seemed like a nice enough person.

Rosalie cleared her throat and Alice's head snapped to attention. Her eyes grew wide as she set eyes on the woman standing next to me. I didn't even bother to be offended that she didn't notice I was there. I'd forget me if I laid eyes on Rosalie Hale first.

"Rosalie Hale." Alice said, completely deadpan and her eyes still as wide as dinner plates. "Holy shit."

Rose laughed. "I could say the same about you, Alice Brandon."

Alice seemed to snap out of her little trance and threw her arms around my new acquaintance. "I am such a huge fan," she gushed. "You are completely amazing. Would you be interested in showing my spring line in Milan?"

Rosalie's eyes lit up and she squealed happily, hugging the designer back. "Oh would I ever! Screw Valentino. He can have Heidi Klum."

Once the initial excitement had subsided, Rosalie and Alice started chatting like teenage girls. I felt a little out of the loop, so I thought this was about the right time to take my leave. Just as I was about to start backing away unnoticed, Rose stopped her talking and snapped her head in my direction. Oh, so _now_ they notice, I thought a little bitterly.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry," she said. Her face looked apologetic enough for forgetting I was there, and I wasn't really going to question it much. "Alice, I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine, Bella Swan. Bella, this is Alice Brandon."

Alice turned to me and smiled warmly. But then her face contorted to that of confusion and she tilted her head slightly, examining me. Her eyes narrowed. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

I sighed in relief. I wasn't crazy. Oh thank the lord. Praise Jesus. "You have no idea how glad I am that I'm not the only one. I feel like we've met before, but I just can't place it."

Alice tapped a finger on her chin and put all her weight on one leg so she looked kind of like one of those beach bum, bleach blonde girls from Laguna Beach. Except Alice wasn't blonde, and she wasn't tan (and didn't have a fake one either), so I guess she just looked preppy.

"Did we meet at an opening maybe?" She asked, a little hopeful.

"I doubt that," I said. "The only openings I've been to were in and around Phoenix and I haven't been to one since I was at least nineteen. They get a little repetitious, don't you think?"

Rosalie nodded her head like she knew all too well how annoying an opening could be. I was glad I wasn't the only one. I smiled up at her before turning back to Alice.

"Phoenix, you say." Alice's voice held a faraway tone. She seemed to be lost in a memory for a moment, and then suddenly it dawned on her. "You went to South Glen South, didn't you?"

"Um, yeah, how'd you know?"

"You're the girl who got that vampire book published your junior year! Oh my god, _you're Bella Swan!_"

I stared at Alice, watching her face as she broke out into a toothy smile. She seemed very proud of herself that she remembered who I was. I just wished I could remember her.

"You went to my school?" I asked, still slightly confused.

Alice nodded vigorously, still smiling. "I was a senior when you were a junior, so that's probably why you don't remember me, but everyone knew who you were. You were totally famous." It didn't escape me that she said I was famous in the past tense, but I knew it was all too true.

But it's not like I meant to be famous in the first place. It wasn't like I planned on getting that book published. But no, Angie, my best friend, had to go behind my back and send the manuscript to a couple publishers and the next thing I knew Alana was standing on my doorstep getting all chummy with my mother and then they started talking contracts and all this other crap. I couldn't take it and yet for some reason (I'm still trying to figure it out. Honest.) I went along with everything and now look where it got me. I was a washed up, has-been author and I wasn't even twenty-three yet. God, talk about pathetic.

It dawned on me right then how I knew Alice, though. I'd seen her pretty much everyday since my freshmen year and I'd always wanted to talk to her, but I never had the guts. She always seemed unreachable. Almost as if she were in her own little bubble that no one could penetrate.

"Alice Brandon," I said, nodding. "I remember you. You were that freaky gothic chick that no one talked to. I based one of my characters off of you. Well, sort of."

Alice smiled. "Anthony's sister Violet, right?"

I laughed. "Yeah. Her. I don't know why, but I always imagined you with a secret shopping fetish of some sort."

Alice laughed so hard I thought for a second she'd burst into tears. "Well, considering I kind of did, and I am a designer now, you pretty much hit the nail on the head."


	3. Jasper

**A/n:** yay! I finally deleted the authors note on The Possibility and the Promise, so people aren't complaining as much when they read the final chapter. Anyways, not much else to report. I survived my first semester of senior year. Woot. Exciting, yes I know.

By the way, if anyone is wondering, our lovely characters find themselves stuck in SeaTac airport (that's the Seattle airport if you didn't know. I tried to google pictures but since 9/11 there aren't very many of the terminals). And I'm going to explain how everyone came to be there, I promise. And a lot of people have been asking about Edward and when he's going to be coming into the story. I'm sorry to disappoint, but I think I'll introduce him in a couple chapters. I'm still trying to think of a cool way for him and Bella to meet. If you guys have an idea, it would be awesome if you could run it by me.

I didn't get very much response to last chapter. That kind of upsets me. I want feedback, even if it's bad. I'm writing for you guys(and for me, but i'm biased so it doesn't count), tell me what you like. tell me what you don't like. tell me you hate it. tell me you love it. just tell me something.

* * *

Alice abandoned the man sitting in the chair beside us (you know, the one she was yelling at earlier? Yeah that one) and came over to our side of the terminal. She didn't even bother saying goodbye to him and he looked slightly relieved to be rid of her. I could only assume that he was a random stranger that happened across Alice's wrath (because evidently she had quite the temper). I kind of felt sorry for him. But only a teeny tiny bit.

We settled into the little corner I had originally claimed and we got as comfortable as we possibly could. There wasn't much we could do and eventually the boredom was just about to kill. Rosalie pulled out her cell phone to see what was going on in the world, because she, unlike us normal folk, had the luxury of getting the internet on her phone

She started groaning a few minutes later and then threatened to throw her poor phone at the window, a notion that didn't sit all too well with me. I mean, seriously, who wants a broken airport window in a blizzard? Not me, that's for sure.

"Why can't I get service?!" she screamed and tried to chuck the phone at the floor (a much better choice than the window, but still very bad for the device).

"Rose, calm down!" I grabbed at her hand and stole the phone away. I suddenly felt like a mother scolding her young child and taking away their toy.

"I can't get a signal either," Alice said, showing me her phone. Well, at least she was calm about it. I was thankful for that much. What sucked now was that I couldn't get the call to my apartment manager through. I'd been meaning to call her all night but it'd slipped my mind until just now.

"Does anyone know why we can't get cell service?!" Rosalie yelled to the entire terminal. At least a hundred (okay maybe not that many. I might be exaggerating, but hey, it makes for a more interesting story) different people in our general area had to make a double take when they saw who asked the question. I didn't blame them, obviously, but still.

A tall, dirty blond guy appeared from the right of us. He seemed to have come out of nowhere, but when I took a closer look I couldn't help but notice that he was pretty cute. "Cell towers are down," he said, a slight southern twang in his words. "Storm took 'em out."

"Oh great," Rosalie mumbled and snatched her phone from my hand. She threw it into her purse and crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. She was going to be mad for a while, I just knew.

I rolled my eyes at her and her antics and turned back to the man to thank him, but I noticed Alice first. She was staring at him, wide-eyed, with the most unfathomable expression on her face. I almost wanted to laugh. I didn't know what people looked like when they experienced love at first sight (I'd never been in love before, I'd only written about it), but if I had to name the look on Alice's face, it was definitely that. She looked like she was head over heels already and she didn't even know his name.

Her face broke out into a smile, suddenly, and she started shaking her head slowly. "You have kept me waiting a long, _long_ time," she murmured, her voice low and (I'm guessing here) very seductive.

He dipped his head and apologized, the perfect Southern gentleman. "I'm sorry ma'am."

She stood from her seat and looked him up and down; appraising him like a work of art she was about to purchase. Or maybe she was looking at him like he was something to eat. That seemed more appropriate since I could practically see her drooling. "Have you ever considered male modeling?" she asked.

He looked a tad confused and I stifled a laugh. Then, he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Um, no. I'm pretty content with my career, thanks."

Alice lowered her head. "What a shame," she pouted.

The man took a step toward Alice. He looked pained that he'd upset her. I could tell he just wanted to gather her up in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I swear," he babbled.

Alice looked up at him and interrupted him with a simple three word question. "What's your name?"

He stopped short, a little flustered by the question presented. It took him a moment to realize she wasn't holding a grudge and she wasn't going to yell at him. "Jasper," he said, holding out his right hand for her to take. "Jasper Whitlock. And you are?"

Alice smiled brighter than I'd ever seen and took Jasper's hand and started shaking it enthusiastically. "Alice Brandon. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Jasper smiled down at her. "The pleasure is all mine, I assure you."

At this point I had to look away. I felt like I was intruding on a very private moment, even though it wasn't that at all. There was something about Jasper and Alice. Something that happened instantaneously that I couldn't seem to put into words (which was a first for me, I'll tell you that – I usually had a knack for describing things). They had a connection that even I couldn't begin to fathom.

I looked over at Rosalie and noticed too that she had stopped staring at the couple in front of us. She glanced at me and smiled, then leaned in close.

"They seem to have hit it off," she whispered.

I nodded. "They look like they've known each other for years. It's kind of weird."

"True, it is weird. But look at us," Rose waved a hand in the space between our bodies. "We're practically acting like sisters and yet we've only met a couple hours ago."

"Don't you find that a little strange, though?" I asked, frowning. "Don't think I don't appreciate your company and all, but still. I feel like there's something more to this situation. Like there's another reason we all just happened to be stranded in this airport on the same night."

Rose smirked. "What? Like fate? Do you believe in that sort of thing?"

I glanced at Jasper and Alice and then back at the blonde in front of me. "I don't know what to believe anymore," I said.

_Remember: reviews are love._


	4. Emmett

**A/n:** sorry for the slight delay. i had a little trouble with Emmett's entrance. hopefully it's up to par, though.

thank you for all the reviews and support. i appreciate everything. you're all awesome.

well. enjoy! i hope you guys like it.

* * *

Jasper transferred his carry-on to the seemingly growing pile by the window and took a seat next to Alice. Our little group was growing by the hour and I was beginning to make bets with myself as to who we would be meeting next. Another man, perhaps? Rosalie's one true love? Mine? Ha, that was a good one. Like I would find the love of my life in an airport.

Rosalie and I made the necessary introductions with Jasper and soon he was initiated into our "club" of sorts. People were avoiding our side of the airport for some reason, but I was okay with that. Let them stay closer to security and whatnot. I much preferred what we had going for us. I liked that we had some sort of privacy.

"So, Jasper," Rose began, pulling me from my thoughts and back to reality. "What do you do that's so much more fulfilling than modeling?"

Jasper laughed lightly. "I'm a therapist, actually."

"Really?" I asked, intrigued. He looked too young to be a therapist, but too nice to lie about it.

He shrugged. "I just got my license, so I'm not exactly an experienced practitioner, but it's something I guess."

"I think it's a very commendable career," Alice said, giving her two cents and flirting, too. I had to give her credit, she was killing two birds with one stone and she only had to smile and say less than ten words.

"So where are you from?" I asked.

"Everywhere and nowhere, I suppose."

"Way to be cryptic." Rose frowned. "Care to explain?"

"My father was in the military so we moved a lot. I was born in Texas, and that's where I live now, but we were everywhere when I was kid. I think the longest we ever stayed in one place was eight months when I was fourteen."

Alice didn't seem to be too pleased with that answer. She probably thought he lived too far away from her. "What brings you to Seattle, then?" she questioned.

He turned to her and smiled and I could see her visibly relax under his gaze. "There was a conference in Tacoma that I attended. I was supposed to be going home tonight, but I guess that's out of the question now."

I felt like I was intruding again and turned back to Rosalie. She was staring out the window at the ever falling snow just outside. There wasn't much to see, except the occasional glimpse of the runway, but I knew at the moment it was probably the most fascinating thing in Rose's world. I had a feeling she was thinking along the same lines as me: jealous, but not enough to hate, happy, but not enough to congratulate.

Rosalie shifted so her body was facing to the window and she rested her elbow on her knee and her chin in her hand. I couldn't help but notice that even in the slightest of movements, she exacted everything I wished I could be. Her gracefulness was certainly something I would give anything to possess. But more than that, Rosalie was the picture of elegance. She was exactly the person I dreamed of becoming as a child.

I must have been staring for longer than was appropriate, because Rose turned to me and smiled. I looked away, embarrassed, and felt the heat rising on my cheeks. I silently cursed my blush.

There was a pull on my hand and I looked up to see Rose tugging on it. "Care to take a stroll?"

I glanced at Jasper and Alice and nodded fervently. Anything to get me out of this awkward situation. Rose pulled me along, and we wandered through the airport. We went everywhere we could that wasn't cut off by security.

"What brings you to Seattle today, Rose?" I asked when we were downstairs tracing the baggage claim carousels. I realized that even though we'd talked so much when we first met, I never asked that question.

Rosalie walked ahead of me with her arms swinging playfully at her sides. She turned around and faced me while still walking. I found myself marveling at the fact that she could walk backwards in four inch heels and I could barely walk normally in flats. "I was here for a photo shoot. I was supposed to be on a plane to LA tonight."

"Sounds like fun," I mumbled, following her.

"I'm thinking about retiring," she said. Her tone was so nonchalant, almost as if she were talking about the weather or what she bought at the mall the other day. It surprised me how calm she was about the subject of her quitting her career.

I frowned. "Why would you do that?"

"I always wanted to go to college, and I had the opportunity right out of high school, but my family didn't have the money and apparently I didn't qualify for financial aid. I know I'm older now, and people my age go back to college for their masters degrees, but I feel like I missed out on some part of growing up by not going to a university and living it up while I could."

"College wasn't that great. Better than high school, I'll admit, but a lot harder."

Rose sighed. "I've always been interested in cars. Maybe I'll study to be an engineer and end up being the co-owner of some cool car company."

"Way to dream," I laughed.

"Hey, it could happen."

We walked and walked. And occasionally we'd stop for a second or two to catch our breaths or describe something in more detail. Rosalie and I were both the type of people that liked to set up visual references when we talked. We tended to act out our stories instead of just tell them. Time flew, and I realized we'd been walking for almost an hour and a half.

"I'm hungry," Rosalie confessed suddenly. We were hallways up an escalator and heading back to the terminal to see what was up with Jasper and Alice.

I looked over at her and laughed. "Me too," I said.

She grabbed my hand again and I was hauled into one of the few sit-down restaurants in the airport. It was actually a sports' bar, but it was better than nothing. A waitress that looked to be completely over worked led us to a table in the back and we sat down. I didn't know how exhausted I was until I was off my feet. I was surprised Rose was fine considering she was wearing heels. But then again, she practically lived in those things, so I guessed she was more than used to it.

"I need alcohol," she proclaimed with a huff and buried her face in the menu. I laughed and shook my head, but ended up doing the same.

- - - - -

I was well on my way to being drunk. If I didn't stop now I was going to regret this in the morning. Or later tonight, probably. I took one last sip of my wine and set the glass down as far away from me as the table would allow. Rosalie giggled and finished it for me. I honestly didn't know how she held her alcohol so well, but if we ended up being friends after this night was over, she was definitely going to have to teach me.

Rose giggled again, at what I didn't know, but I rolled my eyes. Maybe I wasn't as drunk as I thought I was. I was still coherent, which was good. And I was well aware of what was going on around me. Maybe I was just a little more buzzed than usual.

We didn't talk much as we dug into the huge salad we'd decided to share. I never understood why restaurants gave people three times what they would normally eat. It was such a waste of food. I was glad that for once in my life I had someone to share my massive entrée with.

Rose speared a Mandarin orange and plunked it into her mouth. I did the same and took a sip of the water that I'd asked our waitress to bring. At least this time I remembered to stay hydrated. I hated getting hangovers and no matter how little I drank, I always got them.

Our silence continued until we pushed the plate away and started complaining about how full we were.

"I think I just ate my weight in lettuce," Rose groaned and rubbed her stomach.

I grimaced. "I know what you mean."

I went to push my chair further from the table, but the yelp and solid object I hit stopped me. I immediately turned around to see who I'd run into. And I was about to apologize but then I recognized the muscles and curly brown hair. "Hey! You're the guy who almost tackled me earlier!"

The man lifted his head and scrutinized my face. "You're the girl I almost tackled earlier," he confirmed; face breaking out into a smile. "I'm still sorry about that by the way, but I guess you got me back."

I looked down in embarrassment so he wouldn't see my red face. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"Bella, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Rosalie piped in. I turned my head to look at her and I couldn't decide if she was glaring at me or trying to send me a telepathic message that was probably super important. Either way I could tell she really wanted to meet this guy.

"Yeah, _Bella_," Muscles nudged me lightly. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Oh God, they were smitten. I just knew it. I sighed.

"Rosalie Hale, meet…" I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow; I didn't know his name.

"Emmett McCarty," he beamed and reached across the table for Rosalie's hand.

She smiled brightly. "Pleasure."

"Oh, you have no idea," Emmett muttered. He rounded the table and took the empty seat next to Rose. Even before they started talking I knew I was already forgotten.

I sighed again. _Well, looks like we caught another one_, I thought.


	5. Edward

**A/n:** here it is, the long awaited Edward chapter. i hope it's up to par, because this is the longest chapter i've written so far and i feel like i rambled a little too much but i think it also fits.

i didn't edit pretty much the last half because its so long and i wanted to get this out asap.

thank you again to everyone who is reading, both silently and by reviewing. i appreciate everything beyond reason.

review everyone! i want to know what you think.

* * *

I sat back in my seat and watched the show. And what a show it was. Emmett and Rosalie were both very physical people, I decided. Even with knowing each other twenty minutes, they were already all over each other. I was pretty sure if I had to endure this any longer I'd need another drink.

But, much to my great pleasure, I was saved. Albeit, my savior wasn't very happy, she was a savior all the same.

Alice came into the restaurant, pulling Jasper closely behind. She didn't have to search long until she found me and I waved her over even though I could clearly see the glare she was sending my way. She stomped all the way to the table and stood before us, hands on hips and scowl on face.

"Thanks so much for ditching us," she sneered. Rosalie was finally pulled from her wonderful conversation with Emmett and acknowledged the rest of our existences. I was going to tell Alice something, I knew it, but for the life of me I couldn't come up with a good enough excuse except that she was looking mighty happy so close to Jasper like she was.

"You looked incredibly comfortable where you were," Rose said, saving me. "We didn't want to disturb you."

Alice huffed and rolled her eyes, but she accepted Rose's reasoning. "Fine," she muttered, shifting uncomfortably on her feet.

"Why don't you and Jasper join us," I suggested and pulled out the chair next to me. Alice smiled at me gratefully and moved to sit down. Jasper snagged a chair from a table next to ours and placed it next to Alice.

"Oh," Alice squeaked. She must have finally noticed Emmett. Although, how she missed him the first place, I'll never know. "Rose, who's your friend?"

Rosalie smiled and introduced Emmett to Alice and Jasper. After a few minutes of small talk, Alice suggested that Emmett and Jasper go get some drinks from the bar, and they left. I was pretty sure she just wanted to gossip from the way she was all too eager to get rid of the boys.

"Oh my god, Bella, guess what?" Rose gushed as soon as the guys were out of hearing distance.

I fake enthusiasm. "Oh my god, what?"

Rosalie didn't seem to be deterred though. She was so happy she was practically glowing and I was pretty sure that the only thing that could bring her down was if Emmett didn't want her. And I was pretty sure he would never say no to Rose even though he'd only known her for about fifteen minutes. Maybe more. Who knows. I was losing track of time and I was too lazy to look at a clock.

"Emmett's a professional surfer!" she almost screeched. I didn't know that being a pro surfer was such a commendable career (as Alice would put it), but it was probably just the fact that he spent the majority of his time half naked and soaking wet. Rosalie was already seeing it in her head, I could tell. Ah, women and their sex drive. God help us.

But the fact that he was a surfer kind of got me thinking (and not about sex. God, dirty minds, all of you). "How can he be a surfer in Seattle?"

"Oh, that's the best part!" Okay, really starting to get on my nerves, Rose (or maybe it wasn't her, it was my sudden realization that I was the fifth wheel and that didn't sit too well with me…anyways…). "He lives in Hawaii!"

Alice took over from there because apparently I couldn't muster up enough excitement to satisfy Rosalie and she huffed and said something about me being a mean drunk. I was about to tell her that I wasn't drunk, I was, in fact, happily buzzed, but then I realized I wasn't even buzzed anymore. I was just an unhappy no longer buzzed girl in an airport sports' bar surrounded by extremely happy people because they'd found what could only be described at the moment as true love. I felt jipped. I felt like Gerard Way when he dies and discovers that God isn't a giant octopus like he hoped. And as the freaky California girls would say it, this was _so_ not cool.

Emmett and Jasper rejoined us, each carrying a tray of drinks. Emmett handed me my Shirley Temple and I thanked him even though I was craving more alcohol. But I knew it was good that I'd stopped myself when I did. God (and maybe my college roommate, but that's not the point) only knew what I was capable of when I was depressed and drunk.

He smiled. "You're very welcome Bella no last name."

In that moment I almost felt like I was a part of the group again and I was feeling a little better than I did before. I just hoped the feeling would last a while. I took a sip of my drink and fished out the cherry with my fingers.

"Who wants it?" I asked, holding the fruit by the stem. All four of my friends made a bee line for the cherry, but Alice got to it first. She smiled triumphantly and stuck it in her mouth and I couldn't help but notice how intently Jasper was staring. I stifled a laugh. Here's where I should make a joke about boys and their sex drive, but I think that's a little redundant. Everyone knows how sex crazed guys are.

"So, Emmett, I hear you're a surfer," I said, trying to make conversation and get my mind out of the gutter (it was there far too often for my liking anyway).

Emmett glanced at Rosalie and she blushed a tiny bit and shrugged. "Yeah, I am," he told me.

I examined him a moment. "I also hear you're from Hawaii. I don't mean to be rude, but you sure don't look Hawaiian."

He laughed heartily and it seemed to shake the whole table. "That's because I'm not. I was born in Tennessee and I'd never even seen the ocean till I was eighteen. I was on a senior trip with a few of my classmates and we visited Oahu. I fell in love and never left."

"So what brings you to Seattle, then?" Alice piped in.

"I'd heard a lot of rumors that snowboarding and surfing are a lot alike and a friend offered to take me to Mount Rainer for a few weeks so I could try it."

"Is it?" Rosalie inquired. "The snowboarding and surfing thing, I mean."

Emmett chuckled and shook his head. "It's the complete and total opposite. I was horrible."

"I'm sure you weren't_ that_ bad," Rose said, comforting his ego. And this was my cue to once again get lost because I was no longer welcome in the conversation.

Alice and Jasper weren't talking but they looked like they were about rip each others clothes off and do the dirty any second now – okay, not really, but their staring contest was _pretty_ intense – so I thought it best not keep looking. I fell back against my chair and took a long pull on my drink. Oh how I wished this was a shot instead of soda.

- - - - -

I really needed someone to distract me. I knew, I _knew_ from a lifetime of experience that if I was left to my own devices no good would come of it. This was why my eighty-three year old next door neighbor had an open door policy with me so that when I got to this point I could come over and she would distract me with cookies and crossword puzzles and stories about back in the day (which was a Wednesday, by the way).

My imagination was running wild again and this time it wasn't pretty. I was taking random people from inside the restaurant and making up stories about their secret lives and the escapades they went on when they thought no one was looking. This was bad. This was very bad, and this was the reason I was a writer in the first place. No matter the situation I was always making up stories. Of course, I couldn't lie for the life of me, because when I was put on the spot, I was no good, but that's not the point.

I'd already downed three Shirley Temples, a virgin margarita and half of a slightly virgin martini (don't ask) in my attempts to get my mind on other things. Not such a good thing, I realized now. I really needed to pee. I didn't bother excusing myself because no one would notice I was gone anyway. I hurried over to the bathroom, did my business and contemplated not even going back.

But that would be rude, wouldn't it? Well, actually, the only rude thing I could think of was leaving without at least paying for my drinks. How pathetic. I meet all these wonderful people while being stuck in an airport over night and it's not even eight-thirty yet and I'm already thinking of ways I could escape them. This could possibly be the best thing that ever happened to me (_oh yes, Bella, because being the fifth wheel with people you don't even know is the best thing that's ever happen to you_. _You must lead a very unhappy life__ if this situation is any good_).

I sighed. I knew there was no way I was going to be able to escape them anyway, no matter now large this airport was. I had a feeling that Alice would be able to locate me anywhere. I splashed some cold water on my face before leaving the rest room. It made me feel a little better and a little more ready to observe the mating rituals of the human species (care of Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty, _of course_).

When I got back to the table the two couples were chatting happily and if I didn't know any better I'd say they were all great friends. But I did know better and I knew that every single one of them had only met today (myself included) and I felt like this whole situation was a little weird. A little more than weird, actually. Bizarre. That was the word.

Just as I suspected, not one of them noticed I'd slipped away and was back. I mentally gave myself a pat on the back. At least I knew I contained some amount of stealth, however minute it might be. I picked up my half drunken, semi spiked martini and held it firmly between my hands. It didn't escape my notice (because what does all of a sudden? I'm way too observant) that if I needed a drink so close at hand just to deal with a pair of couples for one night in a locked down airport, I was well on my way to alcoholism. Just peach-

"You look like you could you use a friend," a voice (a very beautiful voice, I might add) sounded beside me and a figure bumped my shoulder lightly.

I glanced to my left and after getting over the fact that I wanted to scream my lungs out due to sheer terror and punch this person next to me, I noticed that _he_ was quite gorgeous. He had a smile on his face that almost took my breath away and the most striking green eyes I had ever seen. His hair was the strangest color and most unruly mess I think I'd ever encountered and yet it fit this beautiful stranger. He was probably tall, but he was sitting down so I couldn't see, and he was skinny but not in a freakish way that made you think he never ate.

Finally, after getting my wits about me, I had enough sense to actually speak. "How did you come to such a brilliant conclusion?" I asked, outstretching my hand and placing my drink back on the table. I was pretty sure I didn't need it anymore.

This beautiful stranger smiled wider, obviously pleased that I was talking to him and I couldn't help but smile back. His happiness was contagious. "Well," he said, "I've been sitting at the bar for forty-five minutes, give or take, trying to get up the nerve to come over here and talk to you and in my observations I have noticed that you're the only one of your friends without a partner. Plus, you looked kind of lonely and I thought you would benefit from having someone to talk to."

"And why in the world would you want to talk to me?" _Please God, please, do not let this be some sort of joke, _I begged.

"Who wouldn't want to talk to most beautiful girl in the room?" _Damn it, he is joking._ Why me?

"What did you say your name was?" I asked, straightening up in my seat. I was about ready to curse him out and tell him to go to hell for thinking he could pretend to flirt with me.

"I didn't," he said. "But I'll introduce myself now. My name is Edward Masen and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Isabella Swan," I said without thinking. Wasn't I supposed to be mad? "Bella preferably, though."

"Well, you're name certainly doesn't lie."

I laughed. I couldn't help myself. It amazed me that I'd never heard that line in my entire life and I was glad because it was completely cheesy. "You're definitely no good at this whole picking a girl up in a bar thing, you know that?"

Edward feigned hurt and placed a hand over his heart. "And here I thought I was being smooth."

"At least you didn't start with horrible pick up lines. I think that would have been a disaster."

"I do too. I don't think I could live with myself if I started with those anyway. I would have to forever live with the humiliation of knowing I actually asked a woman if she was tired from running around my head all day."

"Yes, we wouldn't want you to be forever humiliated," I said.

"So, Miss Swan," Edward started casually. "Why does your name sound so familiar to me? I know I haven't met you before because, all cheesiness and horrible pick up lines aside, I could never forget a face like yours."

I blushed like mad and my heart did that flutter thing in my chest. "I honestly don't know. Maybe there's another Isabella Swan out there that you've met."

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "Wait, I know! You're the writer. The one who wrote _Twilight_."

I cringed. Why was it that all of a sudden everyone was remembering who the hell I was? This was not cool. I'd gone almost three years under the radar and then BAM! I'm on it again. "Um, yeah," I told him. "That's me."

"No offense or anything, Bella, but I absolutely loathed your character Jonas in _New Moon_ and _Eclipse_."

"None taken. A lot of people did. But a lot of people felt for him too. I'm still kind of on the fence about how I feel."

"Okay, so I know you don't want to sit here and talk about your writing all night, so I'm just going to stop," Edward said. I sighed in relief and sent him a grateful smile. "But I will ask you what brings you where you're from, because that seems like a valid question to ask when you're getting to know people."

"You make it sound like you're socially retarded or something," I laughed but stopped the second I saw Edward's face.

He frowned. "I'm not _completely_ socially retarded. Just when it comes to beautiful women and trying to woo them."

"It's okay, I get flustered too when I'm in the presence of incredibly gorgeous men." Wait. Whoa. Hold up a second. Did I just say that? Judging by the blush on Edward's face, then yes, I did. I never knew I could be so confident. Oh god, I felt like I wanted to puke. Was I supposed to be this nervous? "Anyways," I said, trying to distract us both from what I'd said. "I'm from Phoenix by way of Forks. Or is it that I'm from Forks by way of Phoenix? I can never get that right. But anyways I was born in Forks and raised in Phoenix."

Edward narrowed his eyes at me and smirked. "You just made such a simple answer so complicated."

I shrugged. "I tend to do that."

"What are you doing in Seattle," he asked, "if you're from Phoenix?"

"Well, I live here now. I went to college here and just stayed. Plus, I'm closer to my dad, and that always makes things better."

"So if you live here, and your dad lives here, are you going to visit your mother?"

"No," I shook my head. "I was supposed to be going to Chicago tonight to have a meeting with my publisher. But enough about me. what brings you to this wonderful airport? Family, business or pleasure?"

Edward smiled at me. "I was here looking to for an apartment, actually. And checking out the city. I wanted to make sure I really wanted to move here, and I think I just came up with the answer."

I must have been completely oblivious, because I didn't understand for the life of me what he meant by just coming up with the answer. I didn't even bother trying to get the answer, either. "Oh, so where are you from, then?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm from Chicago."

My eyes narrowed. "You're kidding."

He held his hands up in surrender and he shook slightly from laughter. "I kid you not. I was born and raised in the Windy City and I think it's about time I have a change of scenery. And so far, I am definitely liking what I'm seeing."

Oh dear lord, I knew what he meant by his earlier statement now. The realization made me blush and I ducked my head so he wouldn't notice. But he did, much to my displeasure. Edward placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head.

"I hope I'm not being too bold when I say that you're absolutely breathtaking when you blush," he said so softly that I almost thought I didn't hear it. It only made me blush harder and I felt like my face was on fire.

We fell into silence for a few minutes and I understood now why Jasper and Alice were always just looking at each other and not speaking. I'd never been very good at reading people's eyes, but just by staring into Edward's I felt like I knew exactly what he was thinking. It was a scary notion at first, but as I kept looking, I couldn't help but notice so many wonderful things about this almost stranger sitting in the chair beside me. He was completely mesmerizing in every way possible and I never wanted to look away from him.

I didn't care how weird this was anymore. I didn't care that I'd just met Edward and everyone else. I didn't care about anything anymore except the fact that I wouldn't trade today for anything, no matter how bizarre or fated or whatever else this was.

- - - - -

I didn't know how long it was before I was being pulled away from Edward's gaze. I just knew that I was mad. I felt the strong urge to smack whoever interrupted us. I sighed and sent Edward an apologetic smile and turned to the rest of the occupants of the table. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were all staring at me and I didn't like being the center of attention. I wanted to hide.

"Bella," Alice said slyly, a smirk crossing over her features. "Who's your friend?"

I gulped loud enough for Edward to hear. He grabbed my hand, squeezed it quickly and dropped it back in my lap. Alice smiled wider and I felt like the little sister who just discovered boys didn't have cooties and I was about to get my first kiss/boyfriend.

"Guys," I said, weakly. I paused and cleared my throat. "This is Edward Masen. Edward, this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett." I pointed out each person in turn and they either smiled and/or waved.

"You have a very tight knit group of friends there, Bella," Edward commented.

I laughed. "Oh, we all just met today, actually."

"Really?" he actually sounded surprised. It made me smile when his voice went up an octave at the end up the word. "You all seem so close. I never would have guessed."

"Yeah," Emmett spoke, sending us both a knowing smile. "It's pretty cool. Welcome to the club, though. We were beginning to plot to find Bella a special someone."

"Oh, gee, _thanks_," I was trying my hardest to be as angry as possible, but I honestly couldn't. I was secretly happy that they hadn't really forgotten about me like I thought they did.

Rosalie clapped her hands together and began pushing away from the table. "So, is everyone read –" and just then, all the lights went out.


	6. Carlisle and Esme

**a/n:** i had a rant for you guys, but i decided i wouldn't put it up because i'm too lazy.

i tried to make this chapter more sexual (with jokes, i promise) but it didn't come out the way i planned. it still worked out, though, so i'm happy with that. oh, and i'm pretty sure there's only going to be about two or three more chapters. i never intended for this story to be as long as my other one's, so yeah.

thank you to everyone. i got almost 70 reviews for the last chapter. you guys are amazing. i love you for it.

special thanks to Inky Jasper, Annilaia, Lupus, Simply Kiwi and Saranicole for making me LOL ten times more than i usually do. oh, and Saranicole, we need to start talking more. i miss our conversations.

that's all. enjoy.

* * *

You know how in the movies when the lights go out it's still somehow bright enough for you to see? Yeah, well in real life, that doesn't happen. It was just pitch black. If I were to put my hand in front of my face I wouldn't be able to see it right about now. And you know what else the movies lie about? Usually, when there's a massive power outage the women scream and panic and run around like chickens without heads. Okay, it's not a complete lie, because there were gasps of surprise, but I assure you, there were no murderous screams and/or crying or running.

"Good job Rosalie," Alice chided sarcastically.

"I swear to God I didn't do it," Rose said, emphasizing each word. I could just imagine her holding her arms up in front of her defensively.

Jasper laughed. "You sound like a kid who stole a cookie from the cookie jar."

"Rose, is that you? I can't see a thing," Emmett said.

"If you're the one grabbing my boob, then yes," she replied, giggling.

There was a pause, another giggle and then I heard a chair moving. "Um, yeah, that's definitely a boob," Emmett mumbled.

"As much as I'd love for you to continue that," Rose said, suggestion high in her tone, "if you move just a little to the right then you'll be holding my arm and it won't be as awkward."

"Oh," Emmett replied, "it's not awkward."

Alice ignored them and suggested we go back to our stuff and when we tried to get up we realized we were basically blind (okay, we realized it before, but I don't think it really registered until now). There was a slight argument about what we should do and we seemed to be back at square one.

I sighed and tried to bury my head in my hands but I only succeeded in poking myself in the eye. What I would give right now for some depth perception. I cursed slightly and lowered my hands back to my sides. A few seconds later a hand grasped mine.

"Edward, I swear to God that better be you or I'm going to start screaming bloody murder," I warned into the darkness.

He laughed beside me and pulled me closer. "It's me, don't worry."

I breathed a sigh of relief and instantly felt safer.

The six of us went silent again and we were all thinking about ways to get back to our little spot. I didn't know about anybody else, but I wasn't having much luck. I was trying to figure out how we could get enough light for us to see. Even just a candle at this point would be enough to light the way.

The other people in the restaurant were starting to rustle in their seats and I could tell people were getting antsy. There was always something unnerving about being completely blind in an unfamiliar place. Your imagination starts to run wild with things you'd rather not think about.

"Cell phones!" I yelled out suddenly, surprising even myself. Sometimes I really had too much trouble keeping my mouth shut. I had no filter.

"What?" Five voices spoke back.

I smiled brilliantly even though no one could see it. "We need light, right?"

"Well no shit Sherlock," Emmett said deadpan. "Ow! Rose that was my hip!"

"You deserved it," she replied smugly. "Bella, continue."

"Our cell phones have backlights, guys. If we just turn up the brightness to full, we could see almost perfectly."

Edward pulled my closer to him and threw his free arm around my neck. "You are a genius."

I smiled against his chest and hugged him back. "Why thank you."

There was a bright light behind us and we both turned around. Alice was holding her cell phone out, the screen bright in the dark. I could see the six of us (okay, not myself, but you get the picture) as clear as day, and that was only one phone. The rest of us followed her lead, and slowly, the entire restaurant was pulling out cell phones and laptops and whatever else ran on batteries that could light their way. I'd almost completely forgotten there were other people besides us.

"I feel like I started a trend," I mumbled, smiling a little.

Edward chuckled beside me but didn't say anything.

"Emmett and I are going to get his stuff," Rosalie announced, pulling back from the table. "We'll meet you guys back at our spot."

We all nodded and they turned to leave. Hand in hand, I might add. Huh, they _really_ hit it off. And I thought Alice and Jasper were bad with the sex stares (joke, I promise). Of course, I was also standing here holding Edward's hand, so I really shouldn't be saying anything. Maybe it was the dark. It did things to us (_ha, yeah, right. Keep telling yourself that_).

I felt Edward shift beside me and I looked over to see what was up. "Would you mind coming with me to the bar so I can get my bags?" He asked, shoving his thumb over his shoulder to emphasize. "I just don't want you getting too far away from me."

I nodded, smiling and blushing at the same time. He was just so _cute_. "Yeah, sure."

Alice and Jasper told us they were going to head back to our place to make sure we still had our territory marked. They would meet us and Emmett and Rosalie back there. Edward and I nodded in agreement and the four of us went our separate ways.

- - - - -

"So, Edward, what do you do for a living?" I asked, trying to get a conversation going. I didn't want to be walking around a pitch black airport holding onto a guy I barely knew and not talk. That would just be too weird. As if this wasn't weird enough already, I thought.

"I'm a musician," he said plainly.

I raised an eyebrow, but he didn't see. "You're not one of those drug addict, womanizing, hardcore rock stars, are you?"

Edward laughed. "No, I'm not. Far from it, actually."

"Oh?" I said. "Then what kind of musician are you?"

"Well, technically I'm a pianist."

"You play piano?"

"Yes," he replied. "I play for the Chicago Symphony."

"No way! That's completely awesome!"

"Thank you," Edward said, laughing again.

"So wait. If you're in the Chicago Symphony, then why would you want to move to Seattle?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love my job. But sometimes you just need a change of scenery. I've been doing the same thing for so long that everything has become this huge monotonous task that just keeps going on forever. I'm tired of my routine. I need something different."

I nodded. "I know _exactly_ what you mean. But why Seattle, of all places?"

"There is a record company here that offered me a position as a talent scout and I wasn't quite sure I wanted to take the job until I actually saw the city. I think I'm going to say yes, though."

"What made up your mind?"

Edward looked down at me and smiled crookedly. "The scenery is breathtaking. And the people are quite nice, if I do say so myself."

I narrowed my eyes playfully. "Oh really?"

He nodded. "Really."

- - - - -

"Is it just me, or does it feel like everyone just disappeared?" I whispered, trying to get closer to Edward but realizing I couldn't because I was already pressed up against him.

Edward laughed and adjusted the shoulder strap of his laptop case while tightening his grip on my hand. "Do not start with the creepy horror movie dialogue, okay? There are still thousands of people in this airport. We're not going to be murdered, all right?"

I rolled my eyes but didn't pull away from his side. "You know just the way to comfort a girl, don't you?"

"I'm multi-talented, what can I say?" he shrugged and I just knew, _knew_ that he was smirking, even though I couldn't see it.

We walked along through the airport, but we were getting further and further away from anything that was familiar to me. Maybe it was the fact that we only had two cell phones to light our way, but I was pretty sure we'd made a wrong turn somewhere. We were walking toward something that I had no recollection of ever seeing tonight.

"Um, Edward?" I squeaked and stopped mid step. "I think we're lost."

He sighed and stopped with me. "What did I tell you about horror movie lines? You're just begging for a killing now, I swear."

"Not cool," I glared at him and attempted to punch him in the shoulder but it didn't work out too well because the hand I hit him with was holding my phone. "I'm serious, though. I don't recognize anything, and I honestly haven't heard another person for at least ten minutes."

Edward paused and calculated for a moment or two. "I think you might be right. Let's turn around."

So, we started walking in the direction we came and I hoped we were at least getting back to where we came from. We must have been walking slower this time because I was pretty sure it took at least twice as long to locate the restaurant again. But at least now we had a point of reference. We walked past the restaurant and went to try our luck with the other direction.

In the time we had, we were mostly silent and that gave me lots of time to think. For an unknown reason (okay, so I knew the reason and it was wishful thinking), I felt like Edward and I were a real couple and we were bickering like it, too. I wasn't sure if he noticed, but I hoped he did because then I wouldn't feel like a complete idiot for letting my thoughts wander to that sort of thing.

I felt so comfortable with this guy and I'd only known him for so short a time. I was fairly certain this was how women normally got cheated out of thousands of dollars or were conned into becoming drug runners for Columbian drug lords, but I knew somehow that Edward wasn't like that. I knew he was genuine and made me feel a whole heck of a lot better. It didn't make me feel like I was going completely insane. Well, at least not yet. Like I said before, who really finds their true love in an airport?

- - - - -

I was fairly certain that it took us at least an hour to finally find our back to the spot where Rosalie and I had originally met, but I didn't care. I was exhausted. All I wanted to do right now was lay down and not get back up until I could either go back home or fly my ass to Chicago like I was supposed to. I didn't even notice that there were two extra people sitting next to Jasper. I shut my cell phone and lay down on the seats. Very uncomfortable, by they way. Don't do that unless you have to. Edward tapped my shoulder and lifted me up just enough so I could use his lap as a pillow. I smiled brightly up at him, but he couldn't see.

"Took you guys long enough," Rosalie commented from somewhere in front of me.

"Yeah, we were about to send out a search party," Alice added. "But then we realized maybe you two didn't want to be found."

What exactly was _that_ supposed to mean? Ugh, horny people.

"We took a wrong turn and got lost," Edward explained, a slightly annoyed tone in his voice.

"Lost hmm?" Jasper asked.

"Wrong turn, you say?" Emmett piped in.

"Nothing happened," Edward growled. I reached up, grabbed one of his hands and held it tightly in mine. It seemed to calm him down enough.

"_Sure,_" Rose said.

"Enough!" A new voice bellowed. I jumped, startled. Who was that?

"Sorry," Alice amended. I could hear her shuffling a little. She was obviously uncomfortable with making this person mad.

I lifted myself into a sitting position and flipped open my phone. Almost directly in front of me, sitting right next to Jasper was a man with blond hair and a woman with the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. They were completely clear, even with the lack of light. I was in awe for a second, but then regained my composure.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked.

The man smiled at me and extended a hand in my direction. "Carlisle Cullen. And this is Esme Evenson. Pleasure to meet you," he said, his voice saturated with a strong British accent.

I grasped his hand in mine for a brief second and then moved on to the woman, Esme. "I'm Bella Swan, and this is Edward Masen. So, what brings you to our neck of the woods?"

Carlisle laughed. "Other than the Sport's Bar, you're the only ones smart enough to use battery operated electronics for light. Esme and I were lost and Jasper and Alice were kind enough to allow us to tag along with them."

"Well that was nice of them," I glanced at Alice and she beamed at me. I smiled back. The more the merrier, I figured.

We started talking from there and I learned that Carlisle was a doctor in Seattle and he lived just up the street from me. Esme lived on Bainbridge Island and was a teacher at one of the elementary schools. They were sitting next to each other on their flight from New York and their plane ended up being one of the last flights that was able to land before the storm got too bad. They had finally been let off the plane right before the lights went out, and were wandering around until Alice and Jasper happened by them. By the time our conversation died down enough for there to be silences longer than thirty seconds, I was completely in love with them.

"Can you guys, like, get married and adopt me please?" I asked eventually.

Everyone laughed at me. Even Esme, who looked like she was going to die of embarrassment.

"No, I'm serious," I said. "I'm sure there's a priest in here somewhere. We could get you married right now."

"A little eager there, Bella?" Edward asked, whispering into my ear. I blushed, embarrassed.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I get a little carried away sometimes."

"It's all right, dear," Esme said sweetly, patting me on the knee. "It happens to the best of us."

"Is it just me, or is it freezing in here?" Rosalie asked, completely changing the subject. I could tell she was shivering from the way her teeth were clattering together.

I hadn't noticed before, because I was so engrossed in my conversation with Carlisle and Esme, but now that Rose mentioned it, it was pretty cold in here.

"It's not just you," Alice replied, rubbing her hands together for friction. I saw Jasper wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her closer to him.

"_Why_?" Rose whined. It was meant to be a rhetorical question, but Edward answered anyway.

"No electricity means no heater," he said, running his hand down the length of my arm. But instead of warming me up, it sent shivers all through me.

"And of course, we don't have blankets or anything. God forbid the airlines provide us with something vital such as that," Emmett complained in a sarcastic tone.

I sighed, snuggling closer to Edward. "Maybe we should cuddle," I suggested meekly. "You know, for body heat."

"Excellent idea, Bella," Emmett said happily.

Jasper laughed. "Just another excuse to keep hitting on Rosalie," he muttered.

"Hey!" Emmett bellowed. "I don't see you complaining that you have to snuggle up with Alice."

"That's because I'm not," Jasper retorted.

"Will all of you stop arguing like a bunch of hormonal teenagers?" Esme scolded.

We all lowered our heads, obviously ashamed. Even those of us who weren't involved in the argument to begin with.

"Sorry," we said in unison. I felt like we were all children and were getting reprimanded by our mother. The whole situation was actually quite comical, if I really thought about it.

- - - - -

It only seemed to be getting colder and I felt like I was about to freeze to death. I didn't even want to start thinking about what Edward was feeling like, because he'd already surrendered his jacket and scarf to me. I protested at much as I could, but he wouldn't have it.

Some time ago, I suggested he lay down so that maybe we could fall asleep and this night would be over faster. I didn't factor in that the seats were only wide enough for one person, so I ended up on top of Edward (literally). At least it was keeping him somewhat warm.

His arms wound themselves tighter around my waist and I for some reason the reality of our position was starting to weigh down on me. I started calculating. My jeans, underwear, shirt, bra. His jeans, underwear, shirt, possible under shirt. Eight layers and we'd know each other very intimately. As much as I hated to admit it, the thought excited me. I buried my face deeper into the crook of his neck and inhaled his glorious scent.

"Tired?" Edward whispered.

"Kinda," I whispered back, yawning a little. He laughed and I felt him kiss my hair. I was pretty sure my heart rate doubled.

"Go to sleep," he said, rubbing my back. I was sure it was meant to sooth me, but it did quite the opposite.

"I will if you stop doing that," I lifted my head and glared at him, but since we'd all turned off our phones to save the batteries, he couldn't see.

"You're glaring at me, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes," I giggled. Edward's hand returned to my waist. "Thank you."

I lay my head back down, and soon I felt myself drifting off into oblivion.


	7. Going Home

**A/n:** sorry this took so long. i was in the middle of writing this chapter and i kept coming up with more story ideas and i just had to write them down before i forgot them. So, after i finish My Way Home Is Through You and do the epilogue for this story, i'll start posting the new ones. as of right now, i have three new stories in the works. i'm going to continue working on them so that i have a bit written and more steady plotlines before i post them.

thank you to everyone. you're more amazing than i could have ever imagined. i don't understand why you like my stories so much, but thank you for liking them anyway. your reviews make me so happy. you have no idea.

* * *

There was an annoying buzzing in my ear. It sounded a lot like someone was talking, but I felt like I was under water and the person sounded a hell of a lot like the teacher from Charlie Brown. I groaned and snuggled closer to Edward.

Wait.

Edward?

What now?

My eyes shot open and I bolted upright. Or at least I tried to. I could only get so far. Edward's arms were still securely around my middle and it didn't give me much room to move.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen," a voice bellowed through the air. Oh god, could it get any louder? I sighed unhappily and fell back on top of Edward. I was surprised he hadn't woken up; he must be a freakishly deep sleeper then.

The voice tried again to get the attention of every single person in the vicinity. Must be important, then.

I sat up as much as possible and stared Edward in the face. My cell phone was still in my left hand, so I opened it up and the beam of light almost blinded me for a second. Even that didn't seem to wake him up.

I rolled my eyes. Okay, different tactic.

"Edward," I whispered close to his ear. He stirred slightly, but not enough for him to be awake. "_Edward,_" I whispered again, a little more urgently. A small smile flashed across his face, but he didn't open his eyes. I lifted my free hand and smacked him lightly across the face.

His eyes shot wide open and I smiled triumphantly. "That was completely unnecessary," he whispered, attempting to be mad, but I could tell he wasn't.

"Yes it was," I said, raising my voice to normal volume.

The voice rang through the air again.

"Alright already, we're listening!" Alice yelled, clearly angry. I didn't even want to begin to think about what this speaker was interrupting her from.

There was silence once again, and then someone cleared their throat. It seemed to echo as loudly as possible.

"As all of you know, we've lost power to the entire facility," the voice said. "We do have a back up generator. Unfortunately we've been having some trouble getting it started, but it looks like we'll have it up and running within the next forty minutes or so. On behalf of everyone at the Seattle Tacoma International Airport, we would like to apologize for any inconvenience and we will try to make things more comfortable for you as the night progresses."

There was a burst of talking as soon as whoever was speaking finished. Murmurs and whispers filled the air and I felt like I was back in high school in the busy cafeteria and no one would shut up so everyone just talked louder and louder until everyone was eventually yelling. It wasn't quite to yelling volume, yet, but it was only a matter of time.

"I say we just leave the lights off," I stated, thinking that I wanted to go back to sleep. I was so tired.

Emmett agreed. "I like it with the lights off," he said. "It's better in the dark, anyway."

I couldn't help myself, if I had the opportunity, I was going to take it. "That's what she said," I said quickly and loud enough for everyone to hear.

It took a few moments for my words to sink in, but soon Jasper and Edward were practically falling over from laughter. Rosalie and Alice were trying so hard to keep it in, but they finally exploded and laughed with everyone else. Even Carlisle and Esme were laughing, though they were trying to be modest and hid it as best they could.

I could tell that Emmett was glaring at me. Even in the dark I could feel it.

I shrugged for good measure. "Sorry Emmett, I had to."

"I'm going to get you back. One of these days; mark my words." His voice was full of venom, but I honestly couldn't take him seriously. Did he truly believe I would be scared of his revenge? He probably did.

Once we calmed down, I leaned back, relaxing when I came into contact with Edward's chest. "What time is it?" I asked, whispering in his ear so he could hear me.

He lifted my hand and pressed a random button on my phone so the backlight would activate again. I blushed; I'd completely forgotten I was holding that.

"It's four twenty-six," Edward said as his lips brushed up against my ear. I fought with everything in me to suppress the shudder I knew was coming. Apparently I could fight hard enough because Edward chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around my middle, bringing me ever closer to him, but still not close enough.

"Sorry to interrupt again," the voice said. "I've just received word from the National Weather Service, and it looks like the storm is coming to an end. We will not be able to get any planes off the ground for at least forty-eight hours, but the roads will be opened up soon and you'll be able to go home or find a hotel room for the remainder of your stay. SeaTac cannot personally compensate every one of you, but the airlines are in the process of talking to all the hotels in the area. We'll update you further as we get news."

I sighed happily. I would be able to go home soon. Oh thank god. Images of me in my nice warm bed were conjured in my mind, and then suddenly, I wasn't there alone. Of all things for me to being thinking about and my mind still goes to the gutter. God, I was worse than a teenager.

"Ugh," Rosalie groaned. "I do not want to stay in a hotel room. I hate hotels." It must be rough for her, then, I realized. Didn't being a model entail lots of travel and hotels?

"I know what you mean," Alice agreed. "They're awful. And knowing the airlines, we'll get stuck in a Motel 6 or something."

Complaints started coming from everyone except three: Carlisle, Esme and me. We were the only ones in the group who lived in the area and could go home after the roads were opened up. Well, Esme might have to stay on the mainland for a few days before the ferries started up again, but I was sure she could just go the long way and take one of the bridges across to the island.

I didn't want all my new found friends to be stuck up in hotel rooms while I was home in my own bed. I would feel too guilty, especially since I had a fold out couch _and_ a guest room. I could easily fit six of us. All eight if I really wanted to, but since Carlisle was just up the street, I was pretty sure he would want to go home. And if Esme wanted, he could take her and she could stay there.

Everyone was still moaning and groaning about the possibility of their staying at crappy hotels when I finally came to my senses. "Hey guys," I interrupted, speaking softly.

"Yes Bella?" Jasper asked as everyone got quiet.

"If you don't mind a crappy sofa bed and a guest room, you can stay at my place until the airport opens again," I suggested.

Alice clapped her hands excitedly. "Sleep over!" She sounded just like someone straight out of a chick flick. Everyone laughed, but it didn't deter her from her happiness. I could almost see her brain coming up with scenarios on what we could do to pass the time.

"That's a fantastic idea, Bella," Carlisle said, smiling warmly at me, although it looked kind of creepy in the limited light. "I have an extra room in my apartment, also. Esme can stay with me if she'd like."

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "I don't trust myself driving across those bridges, and I know the ferries never run when it snows."

Rosalie jumped up from her seat and stole me away from Edward. She hugged me tight. "You're the best, Bella. I can't thank you enough."

"It's no problem. I'd feel guilty anyway if you had to stay in some hotel downtown when I have plenty of room." I was trying my best to keep a certain level of nonchalance, but in reality I was so happy they accepted my offer.

When Rosalie finally let me, I sat back down and almost immediately I felt Edward pull me close. I could feel his hesitance at first, but when I didn't resist, his confidence grew and soon I was practically lying on top of him again. It felt weird, being this close to him so early in the relationship (if that's what you could call it), but I rationalized everything according to the situation. We were stranded. It was normal human behavior to couple off in times like these. Support systems, stuff like that.

God, I loved justification.

- - - - -

No one ended up going to sleep (if they were asleep before, that is), because about forty minutes later (just as that mysterious voice told us) the lights were back on, and so was the heater. I'd never been more grateful for central heating and a renewed sense of depth perception.

It took me a while to get used to the light again. I think I had my face buried in Edwards shoulder for about five minutes before I dared to peek again. I rubbed my eyes, trying to wake myself up a little more and make them adjust a little faster.

"You look like you just woke up," Edward commented, chuckling lightly. "It's adorable."

I tried my best to glare, but when I caught Edward's eyes, I couldn't seem to look away. He was instantly forgiven. I pulled away from him and stretched and then stood up.

I finally got a good look at Carlisle and Esme. They were older, but not old enough to be my parents or anything. I'd say mid or late thirties if I had to. Carlisle looked kind of like one of those models you would see in _GQ_. He had blond hair that was almost on the verge of being white, but not quite. His face had that mature look to it, like he'd seen his fair share of stressful days without getting wrinkles. And his eyes were blue, but they had a slight green tint to them. He was definitely attractive. When I looked at him, though, I saw the pretty face and that was it. I didn't get the feeling in the pit of my stomach like I did when I looked at Edward.

Esme was beautiful, that was for sure. She was softer, though, in a more feminine, old fashioned kind of way. She reminded me of those old movie stars like Grace Kelly or Audrey Hepburn. Esme had that elegance about her that I could only dream about. She had a head of wavy caramel colored hair that looked like it was one of a kind. She was tall, even sitting down, but I didn't think she measured up to Rosalie. It was her posture that made her as tall as she was. Esme's eyes were a light brown, almost gold.

While Carlisle and Esme were definitely handsome on their own, when you put them together it was almost astounding. They complimented each other without having to do anything. And if I didn't know any better, I would have assumed they were married already. They were that perfect.

"I need coffee," Rosalie groaned from the side of me. I snapped to attention and realized I'd probably been outright staring at Carlisle and Esme for a pretty long time. I tried to keep my blush down, but I didn't think I could do it.

"I concur," Edward said, standing up and taking my hand in his. I smiled involuntarily.

Everyone got up and we all moseyed on over to the nearest Starbucks (which just so happened to be about fifty feet away). Thankfully we got there just before the morning rush so we didn't have to wait long to get our drinks. A few of us, including me, were hungry again so we go pastries and bagels and breakfast foods galore. We ended up with so much that all eight of us ate something. No use having all that food go to waste.

We didn't spend much time in the actual coffee shop because there wasn't enough room, so we went back to our little hangout and settled back down. I sat next to Edward and draped my legs across his lap so I was somewhat closer to him.

I took a sip of my caramel macchiato and basked in the glory that was espresso and caramel all in one. Yeah, I was addicted, I knew, but that didn't mean I was going to stop.

Edward absently ran his hand along my leg, drifting from knee to ankle in a never ending cycle. I tried so hard not to pay attention to what he was doing (after all, he probably didn't even realize it himself), but just having him touch me was sending my heart into overdrive. The caffeine running through my system wasn't helping, either. I was bound to have a heart attack, I just knew it.

I reached over and grabbed Edward's wrist, ceasing his motion. He looked at me, confused for a second and then he gave me a bright, knowing smile.

"Sorry," he said, his eyes teasing me.

"Uh huh," I glared as thoroughly as possible, but it wasn't working.

He shook my hand off his wrist and then grabbed it again, twining my fingers in his. It made me blush, and I tried to hide it, but Edward caught it anyway. He lifted out hands and ran one of his fingers along the length of my cheekbone, causing me to blush even deeper.

"_Stop it_," I hissed, turning my head away and focusing once again on my coffee. Edward just laughed and let me try to ignore him.

- - - - -

It was almost six-thirty in the morning when the Department of Transportation and the National Weather Service deemed the roads safe to drive on. Thank God. I was way too giddy for my own good.

We made our way down to baggage claim to get Carlisle and Esme's things. The rest of us only had carry-on luggage, so we were lucky in that aspect. It didn't take us long to get their bags since they were on the same flight and we didn't have to look for much.

As the eight of us made our way to the long-term parking garage, I realized that I didn't have room to fit everyone. "Um, guys," I said a little hesitantly. "I only have room for five in my car."

"I have mine," Esme said, walking up beside me with Carlisle in tow. I couldn't help but admire how cute they looked together.

"And I have my car, too," Carlisle added.

"Jasper, Edward and I can go with Bella," Alice piped in, happy as ever. "And Rosalie and Emmett can go with Esme or Carlisle and we'll caravan over to Bella's."

We all looked at each other, silently agreeing to the plan. Well, that was easier than I thought it would be.

Carlisle, Esme and I were all parked on opposite ends of the garage, so before long we went our separate ways. But not before emphasizing that my apartment was the place to meet. It felt kind of weird knowing my house was the rendezvous point. I almost started imagining us as international spies on the run or something.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Alice exclaimed, distracting me. She was practically jumping up and down as we approached my car. I wanted to tell her to get a chill pill or _something_. This girl was way too happy and it was way too early for me to deal with it. It didn't help matters that I'd only had about an hours worth of sleep in the past two days.

"This is it," I said, pointing to the Volvo XC-90 on our left.

Edward laughed as he helped me get everyone's things into the back of the car.

"What?" I asked, suddenly self conscious about my vehicle. It wasn't that bad, was it?

"Nothing," Edward replied, shaking his head. He was still smiling, though, and I wanted to know what he was thinking.

I rolled my eyes and headed for the drivers seat. "No, seriously, what is it?" I tried again, hoping to coax the answer out of him.

Edward laughed again and slid into the passenger seat. We waited for Alice and Jasper to get situated and then we were off.

Edward still hadn't answered me. "Come _on_," I urged. I took a hand off the steering wheel and poked him in the arm. He grabbed it as I pulled away and held it in his own. _Drive Bella,_ I told myself, trying to keep the butterflies in my stomach from taking over.

"It's nothing bad," he explained, rubbing his thumb across the back of my hand. "I just think it's funny that I drive a Volvo, too."

I smiled wide and maneuvered my way through the parking lot. "Oh," I said simply and left it at that.

Half an hour later we trudged our way up to my apartment. My building had an elevator, thank god, but the exhaustion was finally getting to me and I was about ready to pass out then and there. I was practically leaning all my weight on Edward, though he didn't seem to mind all that much.

The elevator dinged for the fourth floor and the door slid open. I groaned; this meant I'd have to move again. Edward gently pulled me out of the elevator and into the hall and let me lead the way. I walked slowly to the last door on the left and put my key into the lock.

"Well guys," I announced, opening the door and practically falling over. "Welcome to my humble abode."

I waited for everyone to get inside and then closed the door behind them. "Wait," I said, confused. I did a quick head count. "Where are Carlisle and Esme?"

Rosalie laughed and leaned against Emmett. She looked like she was about to fall asleep, too. "Carlisle dropped us off and went to his place with Esme. They said they'd be over tonight or tomorrow, depending on when we wake up and are coherent again."

I nodded my head lazily. "Make yourselves at home. Do whatever." I started walking toward my bedroom. "Guest bedroom is the first door on the right, bathroom is the first door on the left. I am going to sleep. Do not wake me up."

I heard a few grunts of acknowledgment but ignored them. I was seriously dead on my feet.

Edward followed me, close behind, though I didn't mind. I was actually hoping he would.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, closing my bedroom door behind him.

I shook my head and mumbled something that didn't even make sense to me. I kicked off my shoes and I was gone before I even hit the pillow.

**Fin.**


	8. Where You Want To Be has been nominated!

I've been nominated for a Twilight Corner Fan Fiction Award!

Where You Want To Be has been nominated for Best Short.

Voting begins July 18th.

Thank you so much to whoever nominated me! You're amazing.

Peace.


End file.
